


Coming Together

by Wyndewalker



Series: A Distance To Cross [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD gets tired of waiting for Ezra to decide it's the right time and makes the decision for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Together

It had been nearly a week now since they'd returned from their trip to Cedar Ridge and JD was getting more frustrated with each hour that passed. Ezra had used every excuse under the sun as to why they weren't able to do what he'd promised that night on the trail. Yet, when they were able to steal a few moments by themselves where no one could see or hear, Ezra promised that he loved him.

JD was getting very tired of being so well-acquainted with his own hand. Somehow he had to get Ezra alone in his room. He sighed as he continued to watch Ezra play poker with a couple of cowhands.

Taking a drink from his mug of beer, Vin watched JD standing at the bar watching Ezra. Watching these two dance around each other the past few months, ever since the night of that kissing contest, had been real interesting. At first he'd thought maybe they were just embarrassed. Buck had been, but he and JD sorted things out between them within a day. The more he watched the more he realized it wasn't embarrassment between them, but unspoken desire. He'd continued to watch and wait.

When Chris had mentioned the trip for the Judge to Cedar Ridge, Vin suggested he send Ezra and JD. Maybe they'd work out what was between them. Chris had agreed since he'd noticed the strain too. Surprisingly, Buck didn't try to be included in the trip as well. When the two had gotten back it had seemed like his plan had gone well, but with each day that passed, JD looked to be growing unhappier and Ezra was starting to look kinda pinched. Maybe it was time he stepped in.

Vin drained his mug, put it back on the table, nodded to Chris and then rose to his feet. He crossed the Saloon to where JD stood.

"Feel like taking a walk, JD?"

JD turned to look at him surprised. "Uh, yeah, sure, Vin."

He put a coin down on the bar to pay for his drink and followed Vin. Outside they strolled down the sidewalk, neither saying anything to the other, just the occasional ma'am or sir to a passerby. Vin led them to the livery and out to the corral where the Seven's horses were turned out. They both leaned against the top rail, petting the long faces that nosed them for treats.

Finally Vin said, "You want to tell me what's going on between you and Ezra?"

"What do you mean?" JD asked keeping his head turned so Vin could only see his profile.

Vin patted Peso one more time before he turned to face JD. "Did you know that the Indians believe the soul isn't man or woman? It just is. So, when two people fall in love it's their spirits that are joined. What's on the outside don't matter a whole lot. Not that it ain't preferred that they be a man and a woman, but a man and a man is okay too." He glanced at JD and found him watching him, a surprised but thoughtful look on his face. "I know you've got feelings for Ezra and he's got feelings for you. I'd thought you two had worked things out on the trip to Cedar Ridge?"

"So did I," JD sighed heavily. "I took some of Buck's advice, that I should be direct and quit waiting for him to come to me."

"Bucklin told ya that?"

"Yeah, except I didn't tell him it was Ezra or even a he."

"How'd Ezra react?"

"Well, after trying to make sure I was sure he admitted he loved me too. I wanted to...to you know, but he wanted to wait. He didn't want our first time together to be on the hard ground. But ever since we got back he's come up with one excuse or another to put it off. I'm beginning to wonder if he really meant it."

"He does."

"How can you tell?"

"It's in the way he watches you when he thinks no one's watchin'."

"Then why is he avoiding me?" JD threw up his hands in exasperation.

Vin was quiet for several minutes while he pondered on it. "Think maybe he's scared."

"Scared? But...why?"

"Think on it, JD. Ezra's older'n you are, he knows more about the doin's of the world. 'Specially the bad things, considering how he was raised. I also reckon growing up for Ezra wasn't near as good as Maude likes to tell it. I've heard some a their arguments. I reckon Ezra's gotten it into his head that he ain't worth being loved and he sure ain't worth your love."

"But that's ridiculous," JD spluttered.

"Yep, it is," Vin agreed with a nod of his head, "but that's the way things work sometimes." He tilted his head to the side, considering JD for a moment. "You ever thought about ambushin' him?"

*******

**Two Days Later**

Ezra grimaced as he lost yet another hand. His poker skills were abysmal this evening and he knew exactly why. He'd finally gotten what he wanted. JD had gotten over his infatuation with him. Oh, JD hadn't actually said anything to that effect, but after he'd managed to postpone their rendezvous for a week, JD had stopped watching him all the time, had stopped stealing kisses when the opportunity arose.

It was what he'd wanted. It still hurt though. He hadn't been able to stop the hope that maybe this time he'd found real love, love that lasted more than a month or a week. Alas, it was not to be. Maybe he'd see if Chris would let him ride over to Silver City for a few days next week. An old friend was going to be there. An old, intimate, friend. Yes, that's what he'd do.

Smiling, Ezra did one of his fancier shuffles. "Alright, gentlemen. Time to ante up."

 

JD peeked around the corner and down into the room below. The usual evening activities of the Saloon were in full swing and, as usual, Ezra was 'holding court' at his table. No one had noticed him and Vin.

"You almost done, Vin?" he asked, glancing back at the tracker kneeling in front of Ezra's door.

"Just about got it," he muttered, his tongue peeking out the side of his mouth as he concentrated on picking the lock. With a final twist the lock gave and the door swung open. "There. Helluva lot easier when Ezra was showin' me how to do that."

"Why was Ezra showing you how to pick locks?" JD asked as he picked up the bag at his feet.

"Figured it might come in handy if I ever get picked up 'cause a that bounty," Vin answered with a shrug rising to his feet. JD slipped past him into the room.

"Thanks, Vin. Give me ten minutes before you bring him up."

Vin nodded, waiting until the door closed and the lock clicked before heading to the back stairs. A minute later he strode in through the front doors. He nodded to Ezra at his table and Buck at the bar. He made his way through the crowd to Chris's table. The two men locked gazes for a moment as Vin sat down and Chris pushed the mug of beer on the table towards him. Vin took it with a nod of thanks, taking a healthy swallow.

"Interfering in other people's business usually isn't a good idea," Chris said after a moment.

Vin just remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"Then again, some folks need interfering with," Chris continued with a nod of his head in Ezra's direction. Vin just smiled.

Tipping his chair back so it rested against the wall, Vin tilted his hat so it hid his face and said, "Let me know when ten minutes have passed or Ezra gets up, cowboy."

Chris smiled as Vin promptly fell asleep.

 

Almost ten minutes later, Chris was getting ready to to wake Vin when the Texan pushed back his hat. "Time?"

"Just about," Chris answered, sipping at his whiskey as Vin rose to his feet.

"Be back in a few." Vin crossed the room to Ezra's table, coming up next to him. The gambler wasn't doing to bad for himself, but Vin knew that normally Ezra would be doing a whole lot better by this point. There was an edge to the cheerful face he presented that let him know it was forced. "Need ta talk to ya, Ez."

"So talk, Mr. Tanner," Ezra replied distractedly as he gathered up the cards to shuffle and deal.

"Need ta talk in private."

"Well, as you can see I am quite busy at the moment. I'm sure it can wait. Where were we, gentlemen?" Ezra smiled at his opponents as he started to deal.

Vin looked each of the three men square in the face and growled, "Git."

That was all it took for the three cowhands to gather their money up and flee the table. Ezra slumped back in his chair and glared up at the unrepentant tracker. "Was that really necessary, Mr. Tanner?"

"Yep. Now, c'mon."

With a sigh, Ezra gathered up his winnings and the deck of cards, tucking them neatly into his jacket. He rose to his feet gesturing for Vin to lead the way. Ezra was a little surprised when Vin headed towards the stairs, but he had said he wanted to talk in private. Upstairs, he moved past Vin to unlock his door. As he did so he wondered why the man kept grinning at him. Opening the door, he took two steps inside before he came to a halt at the sight that greeted him. He barely registered Vin pushing him further into the room or that the tracker had taken his key until he heard the door close and the lock engaged.

Ezra took a deep breath and looked around his transformed room. There were lit candles on just about every surface that would hold them, providing the only illumination in the room. JD lay propped up on the bed, a blanket covering his nakedness until Vin was gone. Then the blanket was tossed aside revealing the dark-haired youth in all his glory. Just as Ezra knew it would, the candlelight turned the pale skin to a molten honey color. Light and shadow danced across JD's body as the candles flickered.

Not meeting JD's gaze, he let his gaze start at the soft, parted lips and drift lower. Down the slender column of the throat, past the broad shoulders of a young man growing to full adulthood, to pause briefly at the dusky nipples. Under his gaze, the skin around them darkened and the fleshy nubs stiffened to hard peaks. Ezra swallowed thickly and continued his visual journey. Next was a firm abdomen. There were still some traces of baby fat but most of that had given way to solid muscles that rippled slightly. He let his gaze follow the sparse trail of dark hair from the belly button down to the vee of JD's two strong legs. There his gaze was caught by the slender pillar of flesh that curved up from that junction.

It was not the largest cock Ezra had ever seen, but there was still a length and thickness to it that had his breath quickening at the thought of having it inside him. It was a deep dusky red color with the small foreskin already stretched to near non-existence. The tip glistened wetly, indicating JD's readiness.

When Ezra continued to just stand there, JD realized he was going to have to push things along. He slid off the bed to his feet and took a step forward. The brief flare of panic in Ezra's eyes made him pause, but then he continued forward, striding confidently to his chosen mate. He watched Ezra's eyes widen and his nostrils flare ever so much as he stopped in front of him. He saw the way Ezra turned his head slightly, his gaze dropping, when he lifted his hand to caress the side of the handsome face. JD heard the whispered words and knew Vin was right.

"JD, don't. Please."

"Why, Ezra?" he asked softly, stroking the stubbled cheek with his thumb. "Why don't you want me to touch you? Why are you afraid of me?"

The moment the words were out of his mouth Ezra jerked away from him, his eyes going completely unreadable.

"Why on earth should I be afraid of you, Mr. Dunne?" Ezra spoke harshly. If he'd expected JD to back down, he was sorely mistaken. The harsh tone only strengthened the younger man's resolve.

"Shut up, Ezra," JD said folding his arms over his chest, glaring at the gambler, "and listen very carefully to me. I will not allow you to shut me out. I'm not so stupid that I don't realize the second you put on that poker face of yours you're lying to me. I've seen the love and the want in your eyes. I know you love me. So do not pull this bullshit. What are you afraid of?"

Ezra seemed to deflate right in front of him. Shoulders slumped and his gaze dropped away from JD's once more, but not before he'd seen the troubled sadness. He let Ezra turn and walk to the dresser where he pulled out a bottle and a glass. JD watched as he poured some of the amber liquid into the glass and gulped it down. A second measure was poured and Ezra carried it with him as he took a seat on the bed. He still wouldn't look at JD.

"Mr. Du... JD, you are a young man, only 18 years..."

"19. I'm 19 years old," he corrected, causing Ezra to glance up for a brief moment.

"19 then. That still makes you nearly 10 years my junior. You have your whole life ahead of you."

"So do you."

Ezra frowned. "You only think you know what your heart wants..."

"I know what I want, Ezra."

"How can you? You've barely begun to live..."

"I've done enough living to know how I feel. This isn't some crush. I love you!" JD said moving to kneel in front of him.

"You'll wake up one day and realize this was a mistake. You'll want a wife and children. You'll want a respectable life and someone other than a gambler to share it with."

"No, I won't. I only want you."

"If anyone ever finds out we were together," Ezra warned, trying another direction to make JD see sense. "People don't look kindly on same-sex pairings. We'll be lucky to leave this town alive if anyone finds out. We can't..."

JD silenced him with a hand over his mouth. "Ezra, do you really think I haven't thought about this? I've had 3 months to do nothing but think about this, 'bout being in a relationship with you. I want this. I want you. If we have to leave, we have to leave. I won't be happy about it. I won't like it, but if it means I get to stay with you, then I will. I'm not a child that's going to run home crying the first time things get bad. I'll do my damnedest not to hurt you, just as I know you'll do the same for me. We can make this work, just give us a chance. Can you do that, Ezra? Can you give us a chance?"

"I... I don't want you to regret this tomorrow, JD," Ezra said, removing JD's hand from his mouth.

"I'm not going to regret this. As for tomorrow, you can't live your life based on what might happen tomorrow. Tomorrow may never come and then you haven't lived, you've just survived. No, I'll worry about tomorrow when it comes."

Ezra stared down at him for a long moment, just looking at him. Then he slowly brought his hand up to cup JD's cheek. JD nuzzled his palm, his eyes drifting shut as he inhaled deeply, then opened his eyes again to capture Ezra's gaze. Without a word, JD rose up on his knees, one hand slipping behind Ezra's neck to pull him forward for a kiss. Ezra slid his arms around the slender body, holding him close, one hand caressing the smooth muscles of JD's back.

After a moment JD pulled away with a soft sigh and rose to his feet. Taking one of Ezra's hands, he pulled him to his feet, saying, "You are wearing far too many clothes. I think it's time you got undressed."

"Your wish is my command," Ezra replied softly, kissing JD once more before pulling back to disrobe. Between the two of them, they quickly had Ezra out of his clothes and were both back on the bed. Ezra pushed JD onto his back, straddling the younger man's legs.

He leaned down for a kiss, their cocks brushing against each other made them both moan. JD moved his hips trying to rub up against Ezra as the Southerner blazed a trail of gentle kisses along his jaw and down his neck. He nipped then sucked hard on a bit of skin over JD's heart until it darkened, making JD gasp and moan. Ezra continued downward, his hands skimming along the muscled torso alternately caressing and kneading the firm flesh. Closing his mouth around one peaked nipple, Ezra hummed as he suckled on it.

Head thrown back, JD whimpered at the bolts of pleasure coursing through his body and straight to his aching cock. From the one time with that crazy girl Maddie and the way Buck talked he'd known sex felt good but this, this felt like Heaven and torture all at the same time. He writhed even more when Ezra switched to his other nipple to give it the same treatment as the first. His hands tangled in Ezra's short brown hair, not sure if he wanted to pull him away or closer.

All too soon for JD, Ezra was moving lower again. He paused to dip his tongue into JD's bellybutton making him gasp and tremble. Ezra nibbled gently on the soft flesh of his belly for a moment then moved lower still. Lifting his head, he watched JD as he began to gently stroke the younger man's straining cock. JD's eyes were open, but Ezra was quite certain he wasn't really seeing anything from the blank expression, the panting gasps for air and the way his fists curled tightly in the bedsheet.

He bent his head to lightly run his tongue along the underside of JD's cock and swirl it around the tip. Placing both hands on JD's hips to hold him steady, Ezra engulfed half of JD's cock with his mouth. JD made an inarticulate moaning sound as he tried to push himself deeper into Ezra's mouth, but Ezra held him fast. Ezra slowly worked his way down until he had all of JD in his mouth. He rubbed his tongue against the satiny smooth skin while making swallowing motions with his throat muscles. Fine tremors wracked the slender body, telling Ezra JD was very close to the edge. With the same slowness with which he'd gone down Ezra came back up and released JD. Eyes that had been unfocused seconds ago snapped to him, completely focused.

"Don't stop, Ezra. God, don't stop. I'm so close. Please!" JD whined, trying to rub up against him, but Ezra held him firmly in place.

"I know, JD, I know. I want you inside me." Ezra smiled at the way JD's eyes widened in surprise and desire. "I want to feel you taking me, filling me with your seed, my love. I want to be joined with you."

"How?" JD asked, his voice a hoarse whisper. "Show me how."

Ezra took JD's lips in a rough passionate kiss that left them both breathless. He opened the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a jar of a sweet smelling salve. Liberally coating his fingers, Ezra replaced the jar in the drawer then rolled onto his back so he was lying next to JD.

The younger man turned on his side to watch as Ezra slid his hand between his own legs to prepare himself. He watched a slender finger slide into the puckered opening of his lover. He watched as Ezra slowly finger-fucked himself, his hips twitching and pumping from the sensations. After a brief moment of consideration, JD wrapped his hand around Ezra's thick shaft, gently stroking it.

"Oh, yesss," Ezra hissed, his head digging back into his pillow as his back arched in pleasure. "That feels so good, JD. So very good."

Continuing to stroke him, JD slowly lowered his head and took the tip into his mouth as Ezra had done to him. He immediately pulled back when Ezra moaned low in his throat, sounding as if he were in pain.

"Did I hurt you, Ezra?" he asked worriedly, staring up at him.

"No, JD. It felt good. It felt very good, especially combined with what I was doing." Ezra stroked JD's hair back from his face using his unoccupied hand. After a moment when JD appeared to have accepted he hadn't hurt him, he gently pushed JD's head back down towards his crotch. Getting the hint, JD bent down and took Ezra into his mouth again. It was one of the most unique sensations he'd ever experienced and from the way Ezra was moaning he knew he was enjoying it.

Then Ezra was pulling him up again, this time so that their mouths met for a hot kiss. JD was so fully occupied with sucking on Ezra's tongue that he didn't notice at first he was now lying completely between Ezra's legs. It wasn't until he felt a hand grasp his cock and guide him towards Ezra's slick opening that he came out of his daze. He moaned and bit his lip when he breached the tight ring of muscle. He paused as much for Ezra's sake as his own. Certain he wasn't going to come just yet, he began to push in deeper. It seemed like forever before he was pressed flush against Ezra, buried to the hilt.

"Oh God, Ezra. I'm inside you. You feel so good, so tight."

"Yes, JD. You feel even better. Take me. I need to feel you moving inside me."

"Oh God," JD moaned his hips moving seemingly over their volition. He thrust slow and steady at first, trying to prolong the pleasure. Ezra's needy whimpers and moans, the way his fingers dug into JD's backside, trying to pull him closer, deeper, spurred him on until he was pounding into Ezra. JD lost all track of time and his surroundings as he buried himself in Ezra over and over. His mind was numb from the pleasure coursing through his body, he couldn't think anymore. The feel of Ezra's inner muscles rippling and tightening around his pistoning cock sent him hurtling over the edge. He came with a shout that was muffled by Ezra's lips sealed over his. With a couple more jerky thrusts, he collapsed on top of Ezra, struggling to take in a full breath.

Ezra gently pet and soothed the shaking body that covered him. He felt each pant of air against his chest as JD regained control of his breathing. They were both covered in sweat and he with come, but he didn't care. All that mattered was the young man still clinging tightly to him, semi-hard cock still filling him.

"Are you alright, JD?" Ezra asked, combing his fingers through the silky black hair hair. He felt JD nod against his chest and had to smile. So much for the young having the stamina of ten.

JD finally managed to push himself up on his elbows, a little disappointed when the movement dislodged him from inside Ezra, and leaned forward to kiss him. He took his time, enjoying the feel of Ezra's lips on his, the taste of him, the way he moaned in the back of his throat when he rubbed his tongue against the sensitive roof of Ezra's mouth. He pulled away with one last swipe of his tongue over Ezra's lower lip, smiling at his lover in sheer bliss.

"God, that was...that was, hell, I haven't got words to describe that, Ezra. I swear I thought I'd died and gone to heaven in your arms. I love you so much."

"I love you too, JD," Ezra said with a tender smile, "however, I need you to roll off of me for just a moment."

"You alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, love, you did not hurt me." Ezra placed a kiss on his forehead before getting stiffly out of bed and moving to where the pitcher and basin were. He wet a towel and quickly cleaned himself up. The towel was rinsed and he moved back to the bed so he could clean JD up as well. That done he returned to the bed and climbed in, pulling JD into his arms. "That's better. Get some sleep. I'll wake you up when the saloon closes."

"Why?" JD looked up at him in confusion.

Ezra sighed. "Because as much as I would love for you to spend the night here in my arms there are others who would not be so understanding. You will need to return to your own room so that no one realizes where you have been."

"Oh." JD lay his head back down on Ezra's chest. A few seconds passed. "I wish it didn't have to be like that."

"As do I, my love. As do I," Ezra murmured sadly, listening to JD's breathing even out and deepen into slumber.

 

~Fini~

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, folks. That's the last one in this series. No ifs, ands, or buts. If I did write a fourth one it'll be a deathfic and none of y'all will like me, cause that's how the muses see this one ending. So there ya go. Hope y'all enjoyed the ride.


End file.
